UnSpoken
by Del21
Summary: What if a person from our reality were pulled into the universe of Mass Effect? How would that change the story, who would it change? Liara X OC, Shepard X Ashely. Rated M for possible future chapters but for the most part swearing, blood and sexual bits.
1. Fear & Confusion

Take note! I do not own Mass Effect or any of the characters and etc. Because you know if I did, I would be helping to put Mass Effect 3 into stores on the given due date.

**UnSpoken**

Prologue:

Bullets flew all around me as I dove for cover behind a nearby stone pillar. The shields for my battle suit depleted as they hit zero just as I got around the pillar, bullets slammed into the pillar. Quickly getting to my feet I caught my breath waiting for my shields to recharge as I watched my teammates weaving through the wreckage that littered the once-elegant indoor park. Bullets pinged off where my squad mates hid behind a group of rocks at the bottom of a flight of stairs. The enemy held the high ground at the top of stairs with large pillars on either side, the stairs being the only way up. The enemy rained down gunfire at the rocks protecting my squad mates, a rocket zipped by my cover hitting a nearby rock turning it into a smoldering black crater.

"- don't have a shot, got to p- through befo- its too late!" Static buzzed in my ears through the speakers in my helmet.

"No S- I know!" I yelled knowing that the enemy's jamming signal was too powerful and my reply would fall on deaf ears.

A soft pong announced that my shields were done charging and back at full strength, though if I got hit by one of those missiles a full shield wouldn't stop me from becoming pink mist. I stood straight using hand signs to signal the squad what I was about to do and told them to cover me when I gave the signal. I relaxed into a crouch getting ready to run as soon as the next missile was fired. My heart pounded as gunfire continued to rain down all around me, the bottom half of my helmet was open so my breath would not cloud my visor but the smells of burning plants, flesh, and superheated metal left a vile taste in my mouth. A round cut through the stone pillar hiding me and my shields flared bright blue as it made contact with me but it did not hit me. I slide back just a little, I had to wait for the next rocket to be fired or I would not make it to the next pillar so I could nail these bastards good and hard. I rechecked the assault rifle in my hands more out of habit than concern, grasping the handle and grip as I waited while the world continued to burn around me.

"W-'re get-g -illed here, we need - mov- now!" My speakers managed to pick up.

"Not yet!" I shouted knowing full well they would not hear me.

I turned to signal but stopped as I heard the high pitch noise I had been waiting for what seemed like an eternity. A bright red blur flashed past and exploded into a tree turning it into thousands of toothpicks.

"Now!" I screamed giving the signal as I bolted forward from what remained of the stone pillar.

The world around me slowed as I ran through the open walkway exposed to the enemy, my shields flared bright blue as enemy rounds deflected off my shield, rounds flew over my head as my squad mates fired at the enemy position as I sprinted. Five yards was all I had to cover to get to the base of the flight of stairs and then I could lob a grenade up and push the enemy back. I got two yards away when I heard the piercing beeping that told me my shields were down to less than 20%. If I stopped now I would die here, there was no cover for me to hide behind so I kept going crossing the front of the enemies kill zone, only one yard to go.

An enemy round slammed into me and I fell hard, the suits speakers screaming in my ears that my shields were now gone and they would need to recharge but by the time they did I would be dead riddled with rounds from the enemies weapons. I struggled to get up my arm and leg burned with pain from falling on the hard floor, my assault rifle still gripped in one hand as I raised my head trying to get my bearings. Thats when I spotted a single enemy at the top of the stairs his gun barrel aimed right at me, there was nothing I could do. I froze in terror knowing what was about to come next, thats when I heard the shot and knew my life was at an end.

Chapter 1: Fear & Confusion

_Four Months Earlier-_

I opened my eyes slowly not fully awake yet my head throbbed painfully. My whole body felt stiff and sore, cracking my joints loudly as I moved my fingers and toes, keeping my eyes closed letting my headache fade. Then I tried to move my arms and legs to stretch even more, I tried to move but my limbs remained fixed in place not responding to my to command. I opened my eyes looking down to my legs my headache forgotten and sleep no longer clouding my mind. I was standing straight up with my arms sticking out to either side with my legs stuck together but was not the worst of it I was being held by invisible bonds in a large blue shimmering bubble, this took a minute to set in as none of it made sense. I looked past the blue surface of the bubble trying to see outside of it, what I saw was not inspiring. I was in a massive room that looked to be made of a fade blue tile with a flat floor with a oval ceiling that went back till it got to a drop off down a large shaft of some sort. The room was empty of stuff and I could not see anyone in the room, the only thing I could see was a odd box that came up out of the floor about 10 feet to my left side just out of my line of sight. I swung my head to the left as far as I could trying to look at the only interesting object in the vast room, my temple connected with something hard and my head exploded with pain!

"Awwww! What the frick!" My arms strained against the invisible bonds that held me trying in vain to clutch my throbbing head.

"Who is there?" A pained voice said behind me.

"The guy with the splitting skull, who the hell are you! I barked harshly as my headache began to fade even so slowly.

"I am sorry but you hit me." The female voice stated in a firm but pained tone.

"So who are you?" She asked again. The question caught me off guard because no answer came to mind.

"My name, yeah my name is-." I trailed off no answer coming to mind as the more I thought the more my headache got worse.

"Is what?" She asked calmly.

Lowering my head I squeezed my eyes shut from the shimmering blueness that surrounded me and thought hard. But the harder I thought the more intense my headache grew which was not helping; I exhaled trying to relax in this odd pose just enough to remember my name. That's when it hit me full force I jerked my head up.

"Dante!" I exclaimed. "It's Dante, that's my-." I said till I was interrupted.

"Dante is it?" A heavy masculine voice boomed out from behind me. My head whipped to the right trying to see whom this new voice belonged to but that ended as my right temple connected with something hard and my head exploded in pain.

"Owww!" I exclaimed in a mixture of pain and surprise, my arms straining at my invisible bonds in vain.

"Stop hitting me!" The women behind me yelled at me, anger and pain mixed in her tone.

"Sorry, but who the hell was that?" I stated I could feel the knot that I had hit twice now. As it moved across the back of my head, she must be right behind me in the same position but there must have been a little space between the two of us because I could not feel any other part of her touching touch me other than the knot at the back of her head.

"How cute, a lovers quarrel." The heavy masculine voice once again cut in.

"Hey pal come over here and say that to my face!" I taunted too angry to really care.

"Don't worry once I get through this barrier I will and once I do you will beg for me to kill you swiftly." The unknown enemy said tauntingly. Heavy footsteps echoed in the silence that followed as they grew fainter and fainter till nothing but silence once again filled the room.

"So-" I said trying to fill the silence. "He sounded nice." Trying to lighten the mood, I slowly turned my head left trying to see this woman behind me, she seemed to have the same idea but she was looking towards my opposite side. We both seemed to be in a the same position within the blue bubble, I could see through the corner of my eye the green and white material of her clothes but not her hands or her head.

"Are you serious, that Krogan is going to kill us both in some horrible and painful way and your making jokes?" She stated.

"Krogan?" I asked aloud my mind drawing a blank. "What a Krogan?" I asked confusion racking my brain on this one word. I felt her hair knot sliding across the back of my skull as if she was trying to look at me.

"You do not know what a Krogan is? She asked sounding surprised.

"No, should I have?" " I answered honestly.

"Who are you? She said with utter confusion in her voice. My mind throbbed as I racked my brain as I try to remember, I only succeeded in making my headache worse.

"No, I can't even remember how I got here, let alone where here is." I said panic creeping into my voice. I still tried to remember anything of value, though this only made my headache worse.

"I know I'm Dante but nothing else makes sense, ugh I need some painkillers my head is killing me." I groaned more depressed than in pain.

"Dante, right?" She said calmly.

"What, our friend the Krogan said irritated not knowing what a Krogan was.

"We are at a Prothean dig site I have been excavating this site for the past two years. I was working when the Krogan and Geth troops with him trapped me. I activated the old Prothean barrier system to protect myself, but when I did I was knocked out and awoke in our current position, as to why your here with me I don't know" She finished in a calming voice.

"There is no other staff? I asked.

"No, I work by myself." She replied evenly. "Other than when a supply ship stops by to resupply me. There is no one else on this planet or I thought there was no one else." She finished.

This woman was odd to say the least. I had mixed thoughts about her that ranged from sever anti-social disorder to a loner with whole planet to herself. But it was now her and me verses the Krogan with his Geth troops, neither of which I had a clue as to what they were other than some form of alien species. As distant as she was she is the closest thing to a friend I have on this whole planet, at least she seemed very intelligent if not socially awkward.

"So do you have a name, or shall I keep calling you, you?" I asked half joking.

"No, my apologies for not saying my name earlier, I am Dr.- " She stop suddenly.

"Is someone out there? Can you hear me? We're trapped we need help!" She called out loudly.

"What is it?" I asked twisting slowly trying to see but not smack my head in the process.

"Shut up! Are you trying to get us killed?" A new voice stated bluntly, this was not the Krogan voice from before.

"Sorry, my apologies." My cell/bubble partner replied.

"Dr. T'soni, are you alright?" This new male voice questioned, well at least I now knew my cellmate's late name.

"Yes listen to me, this thing is a Prothean security device I need you to get us out of here alright?" T'soni said in a rush voice.

"Yeah um, there is a barrier in the way or had you not noticed?" The man said annoyingly.

"The barrier kept me safe from the Geth, but I must have hit something else because we became trapped in here." T'soni said.

"You turned it on, you can turn it off, and you're the expert." He responded putting emphasis on the expert.

"I can't move and I only know how most of it works." T'soni stated back annoyance creeping into her voice. "There is a control console there that deactivates the system." T'soni continued. "You'll have to find another way in, but be careful there is a Krogan with the Geth and they have been trying different ways to get in." T'soni finished.

"Who's that behind you?" The guy asked.

"This is Dante, he is with me." T'soni said to my surprise. "He has signs of a concussion if not amnesia, now please hurry and find another way in." she said urgency in her voice.

"Just hang around." The guy grudgingly replied as I heard a couple pairs of boots walking away and faded into silence.

"Hang around, sure thing asshole, like we are going to leave." I muttered under my breath, seething. I could feel Dr. T'soni's knot moving against the back of my head remembering her words moments ago that saved me in more than one-way.

"Thank you for what you said to them, but why did you lie to them, you don't know me Doc. I don't mean to sound ungrateful I am, but I could be an enemy." I stated honestly waiting for a response.

"That is one such probability." T'soni said calmly. "But it is one probability out of many Dante, I don't think that you are my enemy. Like these Prothean ruins around us the correct answer is not always the most obvious one. Besides you **are with me,** in here with me so I did not lie to them." T'soni finished slyly, I could feel her trying to look at me, which reassured me even more.

"Thank you, Dr. T'so-." I started.

"Liara." T'soni said stated.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"My full name Liara T'soni. Please call me Liara, Dante." Liara said, It had a nice ring to it as I repeated her name again several times to myself to make sure I got it right.

"Thank you again, Liar-."

A loud boom sounded from somewhere and the place began to shake uncontrollably and violently. Dust fell from the ceiling as a low grinding noise filled the air with enough force to make my teeth rattle. Then it stopped just as suddenly as it started it ended, dust stilled fell from the ceiling making it hard to breath as both Liara and I coughed repeatedly.

"What was that?"

End Part #1

Well hope you enjoyed the ride, please R&R!


	2. Panic then Terror

The second chapter is here! Man work can be such a right pain in the arse but got to pay the bills somehow. Thank you to everyone that Added this to their Favorites and to those that Reviewed:

Helljumper 1337: Yes, Shepard is a Renegade. With the Tali pairings, I think it is the whole mystery with the mask bit, that or the bubble girl angle lol.

BlackAdder117: I known mon, not enough stories with Liara pairings. Thank you for the support!

Dr. Tal: Glad to be outside the box, so to say. Hope this next chapter brings you a smile!

Once again, I do not own Mass Effect or any of it what so ever this is for fun only. On that note enjoy the story!

UnSpoken

Chapter 2: Panic then Terror

The whole corridor shook violently, dirt and pebbles falling from above coating everything in a fine layer of dust. Whatever was happening, it felt like the whole building was shaking down to its core. Then just as suddenly as it had started it stopped, an eerie quiet filling the cell.

"What was that? No wait, never mind stupid question." Dante asked then answered.

"It was no explosion, it could have been the laser drill." Liara answered.

A deep humming sound drew Dante's attention to the corridor before him. As three heads appeared slowly rising from beyond the edge of the cell. The lift came to a screeching halt; three figures began making their way towards him.

"Liara." Dante spoke in a hushed tone. "That guy you were talking to: what did he look like and how many friends did he have with him?"

I really hoped this was not the Krogan that had graced us with his presence earlier.

"Two humans and a Turian, Dante who is coming?"

"Wait, what is a Turian?"

No answer was needed though, as the three stopped before him. Two were without question human, one female and one male. The third on the other hand, well 'it ' sure as hell was not human. Hairless feline was what came to his mind as Dante stared at the 'Turian' outside of the bubble. Though upon further study the face seemed rough, not like callus flesh but something harder like an insect's exoskeleton or something. It's eyes made Dante shift uncomfortably, which was not much thanks to the prison cells restraints. Two silver orbs in the seas of black would have been pretty, if they did not make Dante feel like he was under the bright light of a magnifying lens.

"Dr. Liara." The male human stated.

"How did you get around the shield? Liara turned one way then the other brushing against Dante's head, vainly trying to see the man.

"We used the mining laser to blast under the barrier."

"Oh that makes sense. Please we need to leave before the Krogan and the Geth return, press the larger button on the console there to deactivate the sphere."

None of them made a move to do as Liara asked.

"Shepard we should-." The female human cut the Turian off.

"What do you know about Saren's plans?" She demanded hotly. "Where is his next target?"

"Why is Lady Benizia working with Saren?" The Turian interjected calmly.

Liara's head turned quickly from one side to the next rubbing irritably against Dante's head vainly trying to face the two questioners.

"I have not spoken to my mother in years and I do not know that Turian bastard!"

"Ashley, Garrus-." Shepard began.

"Hey!" All eyes turned to Dante, his features stern as he glared at the three.

"Not to interrupt the Spanish Inquisition." Dante fixed his gaze on Ashley who met his gaze unflinchingly. "But there is a Krogan and his Geth allies are going to be here shortly and this would be the place not to be! Unless of course you killed them on your way in?"

Neither answered but gripped their weapons tighter scanning the room. Dante still had not idea what a Krogan or Geth were but they made Ashley and Garrus nervous as hell.

"So how about we finish this some where else?"

Dante didn't hear an answer as the bubble that suspended them popped, dropping Dante and Liara three feet to the floor. Liara landed gracefully falling to one knee, Dante fell face first onto the cold tile surface. Groaning he pushed himself up, two hands aiding him as he stood looking to the control console.

"Thanks."

Smiling Shepard moved from the console towards Dante and Liara.

"We will sort out all of this back on the Normandy, Dr. T'soni is there another way to the surface?"

"Yes, the elevator should go to the top floor."

Moving to the elevator, Dante ignored Liara staring venomously at Shepard. Shepard had dropped him on purpose and Dante knew it. A low rumble rose from beneath the group the elevator as it groaned to life as Liara's hands danced across the aged console.

"Spanish Inquisition?" Garrus muttered to Ashely.

No reply came as the platform lurched violently; rocks and dust rained down on the group from above. Without thought Dante reached out grabbing Liara's arm helping to steading her. Silence filled the elevator shaft as the shaking stopped and the dust settled.

"What the hell was that?" Touching the side of his helmet Shepard began speaking into his helmet.

"Would you let go of me please?" Liara asked Dante.

"Huh, sorry what did you-?" Dante's voice left him as he stared in disbelief at the woman he had shared the blue cell with.

Her blue eyes stared into Dante's as he tried to contemplate what he saw. Blue skin showing wherever the black and white clothes she wore didn't cover. The dead giveaway was her head; instead of hair she had tendrils of flesh or cartilage that came together to form at the back of her head. This was what had been rubbing against the back of his head and what he hit his temple against. Lost in his newfound discovery, Dante did not hear Liara.

"Dante!" Dante jerked his arm back as if bitten.

"Sorry, your arm right sorry!" Stepping back his eyes looking everywhere but at the blue alien before him.

"You didn't hurt me Dante."

Dante only nodded still not looking at her, as the elevator began ferrying the group upwards.

"Thank you." Liara said softly looking to her feet unsure of what had transpired between the two of them.

"Joker, we need evac now!" Shepard shouted his voice becoming drowned out as another boom shook the elevator, shaking the support beams violently.

Large chunks of rocks crashing below only adding to the noise, Liara strained her voice trying to be heard above the noise as she yelled about the drill breaching the volcano that resided beneath the structure. Dante stayed close to Liara even though she unnerved him, she was still the closest person he had to a friend, as far a he could remember that is. The lift neared the roof of the structure coming into a bowl like room with the lift depositing them at the bottom of the bowl. Before the lift had come to a complete stop they noticed a group of five figures entering into the room coming to stand at the top of the bowl, all the while the distant roar grew louder.

"Krogan and Geth." Garrus said pulling the bolt back on his sniper rifle.

The Krogan stood in the middle with two Geth on either side flanking. Both species looked humanoid but that is where the similarities ended; The Krogan stood two feet taller than the Geth to either side, in all it reminded Dante of a toad that had been the end result of steroids and growth hormones that along with the predatory smile that exposed sharp teeth did little to quell Dante's rising fear of the creature. The Geth appeared to be machines with light blubs on their faces, not that this made the weapons in their hands any less threating or comical.

"Surrender or don't, that would be more fun." Sneered the Krogan smiling wickedly.

"Screw this, we don't have time!" Shepard bellowed bringing his assault rifle to bear on the Krogan.

Shepard and Ashley sprayed the enemy group with rounds from their assault rifles while Garrus dropped one of the Geth with a shot from his sniper rifle. Returning fire the remaining Geth spread out firing at the group their shields flaring as round hit their armor. Liara became engulfed in a transparent blue energy, stray rounds reflecting off her. Dante did the only thing he could do, he raced towards the side of the bowl away from the ensuing firefight. Halfway there, he was knocked to the floor landing awkwardly on his left arm yelling in pain.

Slowly rising, Dante hurled himself sideways rolling despite the pain the shot through his arm. The pain was preferable compared to being crushed by the Krogan that charged through the spot Dante had been moments ago. Searching for any imminent danger Dante found himself looking down the barrel of a sniper rifle sported by a Geth no more than 15 feet away from him.

"Don't touch him!" Liara's voice rang out.

A blue sphere of energy smashed into the Geth hurtling it into the wall with a sickening crunch.

"Well at least one of you is not utterly useless." Shepard said walking towards Dante.

Dante looked to see the two other members of Shepard's group inspecting the dead Krogan and the Geth.

Standing despite the growing protests from his arm, Dante advanced on Shepard.

"You son of-!" A thunderous roar drowned out the rest, as the whole room shook more violently than before.

"Run!" Ashely shouted.

All five sprinted for the stairs leading upward with Ashely and Garrus in the front, Shepard in the middle, then Liara and Dante bringing up the rear. Up and up they ran stumbling, the shaking growing evermore violent. Rounding the end of the third flight of steps, Dante glanced down the way they had come. A grey wall of superheated ash rose from the bottom of the stair well towards him. Dante ran harder, grabbing Liara as she stumbled pulling her towards the light at the tunnel's entrance. Something blocked the light from the tunnels entrance though this did little to slow the group. Running through the entrance, Dante and Liara ran from the entrance then up a ramp where the other three stood yelling at them. Reaching the others the world fell away from them as they rose into the air with only seconds to spare. Grey ash shot froth from the entrance, rising some fifty feet into the air superheating everything around the entrance.

Breathing hard the five watched grey ash continuing to rise higher into the sky. Smiling broadly Dante began chuckling then laughing as the events of the day finally caught up with him. Shepard and Ashely looked to each other, Garrus shook his head, Liara moved closer saying something to Dante her eyes wide with worry indicating his arm. Dante looked to see his jacket sleeve torn with blood flowing freely to close the wound on his arm. Dante's eyes bulged, then his knees buckled as the world fell away from him and became shrouded in darkness.


	3. The Good Doctor

*Note* I DO NOT own Mass Effect, this is for fun, giggles and a few good laughs. Nothing more!

To everyone that has this story on alert, well I have been busy and am now getting back to this story. Sorry about the wait I was in the wilds of CA for half a year and am working on a novel of my own so this story, while fun took a back seat. Hope you enjoy this tidbit of the upcoming chapter, if not your loss. All I know is Mass Effect 3 release date 3/6/12. OH YEAH!

* * *

Unspoken

3. The Good Doctor

"Dante" Liara said, her voice seeming to echo in the room.  
The room seemed unimportant as they stood facing each other at arm's length. Her blue eyes stared at him unblinking as Dante stared back. He willed his eyes to look elsewhere, but they seemed frozen on Liara.  
"Dante." Liara said again with the echo making her voice sound far off.  
Dante tried to think, but his mind felt fuzzy and sluggish. Liara reached out with her arm, grabbing his right shoulder and lightly squeezed, sending pain shooting down his arm. Dante glanced down to see his whole arm bloody and torn up with chunks of flesh hanging loosely from a large hole that protruded from his arm.  
"Dante." Liara said once again, her voice sounded closer now.  
Raising his head slowly, looking at Liara who now inches away from Dante's face. She smiled warmly at him, a line formed running from her chin up to the bottom of her nose. Her smile became wider as her upper and lower jaw split apart to reveal rows of sharp tiny teeth. He tried to back away from this monster before it got any closer but Dante's body had frozen as he stared in horror as she pulled her jaw back farther then lunged at him.  
Dante's eyes shot open as he bolted upright, only to smash his forehead into something hard and metallic. Falling back into the prone position he had been in only moments ago dreaming of the horrid nightmare.  
"I would hope that you would not do that in the future for your sake and my medical equipment." Said a calm but stern woman's voice.

Opening his eyes seeing a middle-aged woman with graying hair staring at him from her desk on the opposite side of the room.

"Your wound was not too serious, but do try to take it easy on your arm for the next few days." She concluded as she got up grabbing a pile of clothes with both hands.  
"Your shirt and pants were beyond repair, but we were able to fix your jacket." She said placing a black and gray jacket next to the bed.

"Your other things are here too." She added as she turned back and a curtain materialized around the bed.

"You also had some kind of data device, but it appears to be broken. We have a Quarian; Tali, looking at it." She said from the other side of the curtain.  
Sliding off the table using his left arm for support, the right arm stung a little but felt fine, some kind of lightweight material wrapped around the bicep.  
"Finished yet?" The woman asked.  
"One minute please, Dr-?" Dante asked as he took off the medical cloth and dawned a matching dark blue shirt and pants then the combat boots. Though upon closer inspection, the boots had no laces but several adjustable clips.  
"I'm Dr. Chakwas, you're the biotic Dante." Chakwas stated.  
"Biotic?" Dante asked, finishing clipping the combat boots closed.  
Reaching for the jacket his fingers brushed against something small and cold. Bringing it closer, Dante was surprised to find a necklace with metal chain and a brown rectangular gemstone at the end. He had no clue as to where it came from or why it was with his clothes, but it felt right as he slipped it over his head. Finished, Dante slid the curtain back to see Dr. Chakwas leaning against her desk. Before she could answer his question, the door at the far end of the room chimed as the door slid sideways and the person responsible for his nightmare walked through the door. Dante noticed Liara seemed fatigued as she entered.  
"Dr. T'sonia," Dr. Chakwas said formally. "What can I do for you?" Dr. Chakwas asked as she motioned for Liara to sit on the bed Dante had vacated.  
Moving to the side, letting Liara pass by Dante who nodded curtly to her. She in return gave him a tired but kind smile.  
"Commander Shepard told me to come her after debriefing to get checked out." Liara said as she sat down wearily on the table.  
"If there's nothing else I'll be outside." Dante said backing towards the door wishing to give Liara some privacy.

He also intended to find someplace quiet so he could think without anyone shooting at him.

"You're not finished yet Dante." Dr. Chakwas said in a firm tone. "Please have a seat on the next table till I'm done." She instructed as she began to examine Liara.  
"Just trying to be polite and give the lady-Liara some privacy." He corrected himself unsure of the blue alien's sex.

While Liara did look female in body build and structure, the thought of several sexy woman that were also trans popped into his head. Shaking the disturbing thought away, it just went to show you couldn't be too careful. He was also not interested to find out if her jaw split open or if she had a taste for human flesh, like in his nightmare.  
Both Liara and Dr. Chakwas looked at him with peaked interest on their faces.  
"Thank you Dante, but I would like you to be with me-I mean beside me-not beside but here next to me!" She corrected herself quickly stammering, her cheeks turning a shade of violet as she looked down.  
"You want me next to you _while_ you get examined?" Dante asked smiling as he lingered on the last bit.  
Liara's head shot up, her cheeks a shade darker than before. "No!" she said with more force than necessary.

"I mean no, what I meant was—." Liara rambled on.  
Dr. Chakwas was trying poorly to hide a growing smile behind her hand as this blue alien before her continued to dig herself a deeper grave. Seeing Liara reduced from the _blue fire mistress_ to a babbling schoolgirl was, as strange as it sounds, comforting to Dante. Crossing the distance between them, Dante smiled at her. "Liara," He said calmly, Liara mouth snapped closed

"I got you." Dante stated warmly. "I'll kick it right here." He said pointing towards the next exam table. "You cool with that?" He asked.  
The look on Liara's face however was one of utter confusion.

"It's not cold in here, and why would you want to kick the table?" Liara asked, her head cocked to one side looking at him like he was crazy.  
Dr. Chawas had her back turned to both of them and Dante was sure he could hear her snickering as he was left speechless.

* * *

Well thats it for now but not for long I hope but then again you never know! More to come soon I promise! Please Read and Review!


	4. Explosions and Krogan

Ok then, I **DO NOT OWN **Mass Effect, this is for fun so relax and truth be told I think that some story idea chaps and chapetts read this such and get ideas from it. Just saying lol.

**DN7**: Yeah I need to work to the scene changes, thank you!

**douchiesnacks**: Thanks, hope you like the new chapter!

**Anon: **Hope this helps, lol!

**Reko-Luna:** Enjoy!

~Well on with the show!

* * *

UnSpoken Ch. 4

Explosions and Krogan

The heat slowly faded from Dante's cheeks as he sat on the exam table on the other side of the materialized curtain as Chakwas examined Liara. His attempt to calm and take some of the heat off of his blue friends earlier statement worked only too well. Liara had stared at him as though he had sprouted a second head. It would have not been as bad if not for Chakwas' incessant snickering had not turned into all out laughter when Liara had asked _what rock he had been living under_?  
Dante was also the first person Liara had met to use _kick it_. Chakwas came to his aide claiming she had heard the term before but that person turned out to be her great grandfather. Left speechless, Dante simply sat down on the exam table as Chakwas chuckled as she walked between the two beds and activated the divider curtain.

As the curtain flared to life between them, he caught Liara glancing at him. He sighed quietly, thankful for the short break the curtain offered from Liara's constant gaze. Though Liara's gaze now had less of a questioning look to it and more of a curious stare. Lying back on the table he released a long sigh as his mind wandered staring at the ceiling. His situation had changed for the better, at least in location, but Dante still had no clue as to _who_ he was. He could recall information; like slang terms or other secondary knowledge brought about on its own free will, but none of the important stuff about who he was would come. Releasing another breath he had been holding, he saw Liara's and Chakwas' shadows moving every so often as they talked. He resumed his pondering not wanting to be rude by ease dropping.  
His mind wander with no destination, caring not where it went so long as it turned up something of value. His eyes focused above to the blue light overhead. "A blue light in a medical ward; what a stupid idea, you can't see the veins." He spoke softly.  
Something about the light however sparked Dante's interest; it seemed to glow in his field of vision. A spine tingling feeling came over him, as the light grew more intense. It was like he was watching other images rush but something else kept disrupting the signal distorting the images, something that swirled. In a lot like a vor—.  
"Dante!" Liara yelled, snapping his attention back to the present.

The curtain now vanished, he saw Liara's panicked face. While Chakwas stared in awe at the overhead light which now had an aura of dark blue swirling around it. Chakwas stood between both Dante and Liara as three stared above. The 'light bulb', _Dante doubted if it was even that_, began emitting a low pitched whine.  
"What the-?"  
"Down!" Liara shouted jerking Dante backwards by the scruff of his jacket collar, dropping him between the exam tables Liara and him had been sitting on. Dante found Chakwas beside him, with Liara lying on top of the both of them.  
"Hey! What the hell is-!" Dante got no further as the room lit up in an explosion of intense blue light.  
The room pitched into near darkness, only a couple smaller lights remained on or undamaged.  
"What was that?" Chakwas asked, shattering the silence.  
"Element zero funneled into a closed power source." Liara replied, still lying on top of both of them.  
Dante felt Liara's staring at him, but paid it no mind looking around for anything else that was glowing blue about ready to blow.  
"You think there are any more?" He asked not seeing too well in the near dark that still engulfed the room.  
"You tell me, Dante!" Liara stated icily.  
"What?" Dante retorted, turning his head to glare at Liara just inches away.

Even in the near dark, he could feel her gaze still on him. Then again, when someone is laying on you, even partially, it's not that hard to figure out where their head is, let alone when you can feel them breathing on you.  
"Dante, you used biotics to do that?" Chakwas questioned surprised.

"But he doesn't not even have implants." Chakwas stated.  
"He only needs a little to overload a light panel." Liara supplied.  
Dante frankly had had enough; being jerked around like a dog on a leash, getting blamed for a light bulb popping, then getting bombarded with all this science techno babble!  
"Screw this!" He yelled, his patience breaking.

Grabbing the table and pulling myself up, Liara slid off to the side landing on Chakwas. Making for the door, he kicked and tripped on several objects that did little to slow his progress while he ignored Liara and Chakwas' protests. As he made it to the door, Dante glanced back to see if either of them was following as the door slid open. Dante never find out if they were following as a pair of large hands grabbed his shirt and jacket yanking him forward.

Dante flew forward off his feet as he sailed through the door then reversed direction and was slammed into the wall his breath driven out of him. Sucking air, his eyes darted frantically back and forth searching for the source of this assault. That's when Dante's blood ran cold as he realized what had him pinned to the wall.

'_Crap!'_

Was all that Dante wanted to say, but no words escaped his lips as he stared into the Krogan's face inches away from his. The Krogan's red eyes stared down into Dante's grey eyes as it held Dante against the wall like a cat with a cornered mouse in its paws. The Krogan's leathery face had three large scars that ran down most of it's face and a smile that only could inspire fear as it revealed the sharp teeth of a predator. Leaning close, its red armor creaking as it growled in a deep masculine voice.

"Just try something!" He growled as his grip tightened and his body became engulfed in bright blue aura.

* * *

Well that is all for now, more to come so please R&R!


	5. Trouble in Doubles

Well once again, I do not own MASS Effect Bioware and its share holders do. Sorry for the long delay, but here is the next ch in the ongoing saga of Dante. On that note;

douchiesnacks: Thank you!

DN7: The chapters are getting longer but I hear you on the 50K bit, I merged two chs for this hope but they will be getting longer soon.

* * *

Trouble In Doubles

Pinning him to the wall like a fly. An 8-foot tall _hunchbacked toad_ with razor teeth and a wicked scars running down the side of its face glared at him. Dante had no questions that this Krogan was indeed male, he could practically smell the testosterone coming off him, that, or whatever he last ate. The Krogan's whole body shimmered as a blue flame covered most, if not all his body, yet there was no heat. You know that old saying; that you can see someone's soul through his or her eyes? Well Dante couldn't, but what he could see was that those red eyes were cold and calculating, likely of all the possible ways that he could kill Dante right then. All Dante had to do was make one wrong move, hell if he blinked or looked away that alone would be enough of an excuse for the Krogan to end his memory ridden life, no questions asked.  
"Wrex! What's going on?" Shepard shouted. Dante heard the other mans footsteps approaching quickly.  
"I heard yelling and an explosion in the medical ward as I was on my way down to the hold." Grunted Wrex. "I found him leaving quickly and the lights were out." Wrex finished.  
"Dr. Chakwas and Dr. T'soni?" Shepard asked, staring at the door.  
"Haven't checked yet." Wrex replied coldly, his grasp tightening as if Dante could slip away.  
"They're al—." Dante tried to say, but Wrex picked him up off the floor causing his throat to slide down into his knuckles, slowly squeezing Dante's windpipe. Dante's hands grabbed onto Wrex's wrists. _Damn he's huge._ Dante thought, pulling himself up and away from Wrex's knuckles.  
"They're okay, there was an accident but everyone's okkk-." Dante managed to say before Wrex tightened his chokehold.  
Moving towards the door, Shepard obviously not caring to hear more or to stop Wrex from slowly choking Dante. Dante struggled to pull himself free only to have Wrex push harder so Dante did the reverse and relaxed. This helped a little to breath, but Wrex still gripped him tight though he was not pushing so hard now at least.  
"Wrex, it's all clear." Shepard called from the medical ward.  
Wrex calmly relaxed his hands and took a step back all the while watching Dante. Coughing a few times while rubbing his sore throat, Dante regarded the Krogan. Wrex continued to watch as if waiting for something to happen. "Wrex, huh?" Dante said straightening up.  
Wrex nodded his gaze unflinching, probably expecting Dante to try and get revenge for getting jerked around like a ragdoll.  
"I'm Dante." He said stepping closer to Wrex, but moving slowly.

Dante didn't want to end up against the wall again. Wrex remained silent.

"Hey look, no worries, you were just doing your job, I would have done the same if our positions had been reversed." Dante said to Wrex trying to sound friendly, if not still scared.  
Wrex merely shrugged. "Right." He said as he turned and began walking towards the stairwell.  
"Don't get me wrong." Dante said to Wrex's back.

Stopping Wrex looked back at Dante.

"You would be dead if not for Shepard. Try something like that again and I will kill you." Wrex said without remorse as he continued towards the stairwell, as if he had just commented on the weather, but Dante knew deep down that Wrex would kill him without a second thought. The worst part was that there was not much Dante could do to stop him.  
Even with most of his memories gone, Dante had a feeling that it would make little difference overall.  
"Dante." He turned to find Liara in the doorway to the Medical room

"Dante, Dr. Chakwas and Commander Shepard want to see you, you okay?" Liara asked him, her eyes looking towards Wrex as he rounded the corner disappearing into the stairwell.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Dante replied, glancing back to where Wrex had disappeared.

Once again Dante found himself back on the exam table, only this time Shepard was present. The Medical room was one bulb short of a light room and Dante was sure that he was developing some rather dark bruises around his neck. Compliments of a killer nut-job Krogan that had free roam of the ship as well as a license to kill.  
Shepard and Dr. Chakwas stood talking about Dante's biotic 'mishap' with the light bulb. Shepard pestered Dr. Chakwas with questions about Dante's biotic abilities and power level. Dr. Chakwas seemed as if she did not like Shepard personally but respected the rank enough to keep it professional. She gave Shepard her answer, which was nothing but techno babble to Dante who listened quietly. All Dante kept hearing about was element zero, Liara, Kaidan, Wrex, and Asiri. Turns out that Liara's species are called Asiri and that most are blue skinned or other darker shades of blue/purple.

While this was interesting to learn about, most of what they said went right over his head. From what he did understand, he was a biotic, but did not have any implants, which was rare among humans for his age short of the slums. Also, due to his lack of memory, it appeared that they would need to train Dante on biotic control. Shepard was all in favor for dropping Dante off with a one-way ticket to some place called 'Jump Zero', whatever the hell that was.

Liara came to Dante aide saying that she could teach him basic control. Dr. Chakwas also added that Lt. Kaiden and even Wrex would make good teachers to learn from. Dr. Chakwas continued saying that to divert course from Feros to the nearest Alliance friendly world or station was well over a week away. Since then, Shepard had been silently thinking, not saying much, at least not out loud.  
"Joker." Shepard spoke suddenly.  
"Commander?" A male voice replied over the P.A. system.  
"How long has the Feros colony been out of communication?" Shepard asked coolly. "Coming up on eight days sir." Joker replied.  
"We are one day out from this system's mass relay, then another day to make it to the Feros Colony, sir." Joker seemed to know where Shepard was heading as he said the last part, waiting for further orders.

"Make it so, Joker." Shepard said in a loud commanding voice before adding. "We'll keep our guest aboard for the time being and if need be, we'll open the airlock and let him space walk to Jump Zero!" Shepard said, his and Dante's eyes met and he turned and strode towards the door.  
_Arrogant son of a_—"Shepard!" Dante barked, jumping from the exam table where he had been sitting, walking between Liara and Chakwas ignoring the startled look on their faces as he marched up towards Shepard who turned to face him, a look of annoyance on his face.  
"Shepard-!"

"That's Commander Shepard to you." Shepard stated firmly, cutting Dante off.  
"Yeah." Dante said drawing it out in a mocking tone. "I'm not in the military so I don't have to call you jack, Shepard." Dante taunted, as Shepard's face grew annoyed.  
Shepard stepped closer, his face now inches from Dante his voice low.

"This is my ship Dante and this is a ship of war. On the Normandy, my word is law, so either you follow orders or you can get off." Shepard finished.  
As much as it was a pain to admit it along with Shepard's _my way or the highway bullshit_, Shepard was right. From his time on the Normandy he had learned that Shepard had come to get Liara, for this mission he was on and as far as Shepard was concerned I was dead weight that was not needed in any way. Shepard still stood before Dante, waiting for him to say something.

While it would have felt great to give this self righteous prick the proper respect Dante was sure he deserved, a swift kick in the quads. The thought of being separated from the one person Dante had come to trust in his memory lost state of mind chilled him. Shepard was right, 'his ship, his rules,' Dante still held no illusion that Shepard was an ass though.  
"Commander Shepard." Dante stated evenly, taking a step back.

"I would like to stay and assist Dr. T'soni as she aides you in your mission, sir." He finished firmly but respectfully.

"We will see Dante," Shepard said calmly but coldly. "Dismissed." He finished and turned towards the door, exiting the Medical room.  
Letting out a breath as the doors closed behind Shepard, Dante turned towards Liara and Chakwas. Opening his mouth to speak, a loud gurgling noise cut him off.

"So…" Dante looked to both to Dr. Chakwas and Liara his cheeks flushed. "Who's hungry?"

* * *

Please R&R, More to come soon I promise!


	6. To the Grind

So I'm back once more, well what can I say ME3 came out so I stopped submitting chs. Sorry to everyone reading the story but I have lost interest in the story itself and have more pressing stories to write. However, I will upload the remaining chapters I have, (Note these are older, first person written chapters.) and a summary at the end. I know it sucks but it is better than a cheap cop-out. Hope you enjoy it for what it is worth.

Once again I own nothing, of ME3 or any songs referenced. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER # 6

**To the Grind**

The next two days passed by in a blur on the Normandy. Even with my amnesia, Shepard got the point home that _everyone_ worked on his ship. So the last two days I had been given the hardest, back breaking, and most time consuming jobs found on the Normandy. I cleaned weapon parts for 'Chief' Ashley, which was just scrubbing down the barrels, grips, etc. Much of this made no sense with 'Chief Ashley' barking orders to me.  
"Move it Dante, those parts won't clean themselves and I still need to put them back together. Hurry up before I start test firing rubber rounds on yeah."  
I think the Spanish Inquisition barb really got to her. Officer Pressly, a balding man in his early 40's, really did not trust me. I overheard him saying to Shepard that I should be dropped off at the earliest time possible, and then looked squarely at me. The way he looks at me, you would think I had tried to stab him in the back. I soon found I was not allowed into key areas of the ship; yet I was still allowed into the armory with Ashley. Maybe Shepard hoped Ashley would make good on her threats and would cap me once or twice for good measure. Though not all the crew felt the same or at least don't hate me openly. One such person who treated me fairly is a Quarian named Tali. Tali was interesting to say the least. For starters, she wore an environmental suit 24/7. Apparently as I found out later, her whole species have been living in sterile environments on ships for so long that they no longer had any sort of immune system, which made it toxic to live in any non sterilized place. But even with a full body suit on, there was no question that she was an alien, when I noticed her gloved three fingered hands and two toed feet. This threw me for a loop as I stared at her toes and fingers.  
"First time seeing a Quarian up close?" Tali asked, snapping me out of my stupor.  
"Um-yes and no." I replied embarrassed over how rude that was.  
"How so?" Tali asked sounding more intrigued than annoyed.  
"I think you are the first, but with amnesia, you never know. Sorry, I did not mean to stare, what did you want to see me about?" I asked, trying to change the subject.  
"It's not a problem, at least you were kind enough to apologize." Tali stated, turning back to the work table in the engine room.  
No matter how many times I came down here, the engine room always blew me away. Then again, the Normandy as a whole just seemed to overwhelm me; knowing I was on a space ship, traveling faster than light, and living with several aliens to boot, it made me feel ecstatic to say the least!  
"Dante take a look at this." Tali said, motioning me with her three fingered hand.  
"Yeah?" I asked, putting a hand on the table, "What do you want to show me-yow!" I shouted, yanking my hand away from the table.  
"What? What's wrong?" Tali said, looking at me clutching my hand, feeling the sting slowly fade away, "Static shock again?" Tali stated rather than asked; her helmet tilting sideways.  
"Yeah, Dr. Chawas said that my bitotic abilities would have side effects; increased hunger, rapid metabolism…but static electricity?"  
I have been shocked so many times over the last two days from touching metal objects and people, I am now sure by the end of the week my fingers would be charred black!  
"You just need to find a way to discharge more often so that you won't build up a strong charge." Tali suggested turning back to the work table.  
"So what's going on?" I asked, keeping my hands off the table.  
"This." Tali said, holding up a small, rectangular, black and silver object.  
"So what is it?" I said after a minute or so of staring at the odd device.  
"It was in your pocket when you came aboard the Normandy, so what it is, is a good question, as far as I can tell, it's a small data storage unit." Tali finished.  
"So what is it?" I asked again.  
"You don't know? You had it, it's yours!"  
"Amnesia." I stated looking into Tali's visor.  
Tali stood there, her visor looking back at me, not saying a word.  
"Well that makes sense." Tali stated, looking towards the door that connected to the cargo bay.  
"What makes sense?" I followed her gaze to the doors.  
"All the times I see Ashley and you working together, she looks like she's close to shooting you." Tali said, a hint of humor in her voice.  
"What?" I said innocently, raising my shoulder in a shrug, "Not my fault she keeps forgetting I have amnesia." I smiled wickedly.  
"Right." Tali said knowingly.

Ashley was going nuts, she would tell Dante to do something or would ask him to get something from somewhere, only to have him say, "I'm sorry what do you want again?"  
Then she would ask me if I knew what something was.  
"Beats me, amnesia can do that to a person." I would reply every time.  
I swear I could hear Ashley grinding her teeth in frustration. Even if it was true, I still got a small smile whenever she walked into this rebuttal.  
My eyes went from Tali's face to the black device, "So what data's on it?"  
"That's the problem," Tali said, placing the device back on the table with care. "I managed to download the data, there was not much, but there was something interesting." Tali stated while she tapped a few buttons in front of a screen in which pulled up some technical figures that made no sense to me.  
"The device is fried, but it is more than that. The scans show an enormous amount of power was forced into the battery, which overloaded the whole thing." Tali finished, turning back towards me, "You get that or this and 'amnesia' thing?" Tali said with mockery in her voice.  
Smiling, I shook my head. Tali, unlike most of the crew, was understanding, but from what I heard from the gossip around the ship, Tali's people were outcasts that most of the galaxy ignored or distrusted. I guess we were both outcasts in our own way, so it was easy for us to get along, even if she went on for hours on end about the advanced technology on the Normandy.  
"You at least make sense compared to Ashley, even if you go on a tech rant every now and again." I said giving it an innocent tone.  
"Hey! I do not rant." Tali responded in a mock hurt tone.  
"So if the thing is fried, then so is the data?"  
"Nope." Tali said with a hint of smugness in her voice.  
"Have a listen." Tali said, pressing a few buttons.  
At first I heard nothing, but then a low noise began to fill the silence and continued to grow to a thunderous roar with cheering and yelling, then the song began. (This is War-30 Seconds to Mars.)  
Five minutes later, the song was over leaving me feeling quite chipper.  
"Wow, how many songs did you save?"  
"Over a thousand." Tali stated.  
"Sweet!" I nearly shouted, even though Tali wore a purple face visor which hid most of her face, I could make out where her nose, eye sockets, and cheek bones were, or at least where I thought they were. I swear I could see her smiling.  
"Thank you Tali, maybe something in here will jog my memory. I owe you one." I said, taking the small data drive from her.  
"Not a problem, I also maybe made a copy for myself, do you mind?"  
"No not at all." I said, pocketing the drive pod.  
"I'd pay you-." I started.  
"All hands, the Normandy is one hour out from Feros. All crew are to go to yellow alert and stand by. All first group squad members are to report to briefing room in five minutes. That is all." Officer Pressly said over the loud speakers.  
"Duty calls." I said looking at Tali.  
"Yeah."

I left the engine room heading towards the elevator that would take me to the floor above where I aided Liara in the back room of the medical room which Dr. Chawas had volunteered for Liara's research on the Protheans. I got to the elevator seeing Garrus and Ashley already in the elevator.  
"Hey." I said, nodding to both of them.  
Ashley gave me a cold stare while Garrus nodded in return, but said nothing. The one thing about the Normandy I was unimpressed with was the elevators; these things took forever! By the time I got to Liara's lab, she had gone to the briefing. I don't know why, but I felt that things were going to get rough. The whole crew seemed on edge. Whatever was going on on Feros we would all find out soon.

Not even a minute off the ship and Shepard along with Ashley and Wrex were in the middle of a fire fight against Geth troops. No sooner had the Normandy passed through the lower atmosphere of Feros and docked at the main spaceport, and Shepard was out the door with Wrex and Ashley in tow. I watched from the front of the command deck near the helm where Joker piloted the Normandy as Shepard's group met a local human. Garrus was there too, watching with me, though he stood on the opposite side of me, using the pilot's seat as a divide. I think he was disappointed that Shepard had not taken him on the mission. I was just glad to have the three people that were gunning for me off the ship, at least now I could breathe easier. Ashley could also let off some, if not all the steam that had been building because of me. She really needed to relax more. The conversation with the local didn't last long as a burst of energy or a rocket hit the man in the back. I didn't see which it was, but whatever it was turned the poor guy into pink mist with a bang. I dropped to my knee cursing, Garrus dropped to a knee too peeking out to see the unfolding firefight.  
"Commander hold tight, I'll get backup." Garrus spoke into his com unit.  
"Negative Garrus, we're on the last one." Shepard's voice came over the ship's P.A. system.  
I glanced over the dashboard onto the battle below. Wrex and Shepard had the last Geth pinned behind a pillar, taking turns spraying the area keeping the lone red Geth pinned. They couldn't hit him at the angle they were at, nor could the red Geth shoot back without exposing itself. That's when Ashley who was closer to the red Geth than her two squad mates. Chucked a grenade by the corner of the pillar where the red Geth stood. He never had a chance, with a loud bang, the grenade exploded, sending the red synthetic bastard flying into the wall, Ashley right there sprinting as soon as the grenade exploded. The red Geth must have still been alive as we could see Ashley's assault rifle going full auto through the smoke and dust.  
"Wow, look at the Williams go." I said standing up. Garrus nodded, watching the team move up to dock.  
"I almost feel sorry for the Geth, Chief William is not going to leave much for Wrex and Shepard to shoot let alone kill." I said grinning.  
"You can't be serious." Garrus said, the mandibles on either side of his face twitching in dismay.  
"Hey I said almost." I replied, a wicked smile on my face, "I'm just glad that's not me she's going after."  
"She wouldn't be like that if you didn't goad her all the time." Garrus said in all seriousness, arms crossed.  
"She needs to lighten up and relax more." I stated, watching the doorway Shepard's team had disappeared into a few minutes ago and had not reappeared.  
"It's hard to relax when the fate of the galaxy is at stake. Dante!" Garrus said, looking at me intently.  
I stood there looking out the viewport, appearing to have not heard him.  
"Did you hear me Dante?" Garrus said, making it apparent he did not like to be ignored.  
My head spun to look at Garrus, "I'm sorry, who are you? Wait, where am I? No, wait, who am I?" With each question, I added more panic to my voice and my eyes went everywhere, frantically.  
The look on Garrus' face was priceless; his grey plated head tilted to one side with his mouth slightly open and his mandibles twitching at odd intervals. I stopped and looked straight at him as I broke out in a huge smile, "Got you." I said, taking a digital picture of Garrus with the omni-tool I had gotten from Liara. The flash snapped Garrus back to reality.  
"People need to learn to let the little stuff go, or they'll just get snowballed in the end." I said, giving Garrus a soft tap on his shoulder as I walked past him.  
Even though the Normandy and its crew were on a hostel planet with Geth, I doubted it would be a good enough excuse to get out of my first biotic practice with Liara and Lt. Kaiden. Oh well, a guy could hope right?

"Wrong! Do it again ,Dante." Kaiden said sternly, standing on the far side of the vehicle bay.  
"Remember to flex your arm and thrust." Liara said more calmly, "Impulses from your brain to your arm will release the biotic energy, which will 'throw' your target." She finished from her place beside Lt. Kaiden, facing away from the elevator.  
I had been here for going on two hours and had in that time grown to hate biotics. The vehicle bay was a great place to work seeing how the only vehicle in the bay was gone along with Shepard off exploring Feros and killing Geth. The problem was that Lt. Kaiden was putting me through as he called it, 'a crash course in biotics training'.  
"Try it again, don't think about it." Liara said encouragingly.  
"Yeah." I panted weakly, sweat running down my face.  
I stood in the ready stance that Kaiden showed and drilled into me for the first 20 minutes of practice.  
"Widen your stance." Liara said.  
"Thanks." I said, focusing on the box that stood about six feet away.  
"Just move the box Dante, I don't think you could even knock it off the stand." Kaiden reminded me.  
All I had to do was move the box. One hour later, the box still had not moved and I was running on fumes. I exhaled and thrust my arm out, putting some of my anger and frustration into it. I felt the energy release, but the box still did not move.  
"Ugh." I moaned, going down to my knee as I clutched my temple.  
My head throbbed horribly as it had several times before when I had tried to move the box. I kneeled, not moving as I waited for the pain to pass, I felt something warm and thick running down my face. A drop slid into my mouth and I tasted blood.  
"Ugh, not again. This is the third time. This can't be good." I said to myself getting up slowly, "Hey Kaiden, Liara, three nosebleeds in a day a normal thing?" I asked, wiping the blood on a cloth I had in my back pocket.  
Liara and Kaiden both approached, giving me a good once over.  
"That will do for today, but have Dr. Chawas give you a check up. You'll get fewer nosebleeds as you go and near to none when you get your nodes and implants installed." Kaiden finished.  
"Installed?" I questioned.  
"Surgery. They are placed in your nervous system and at the base of your skull." Kaiden turned and showed me the back of his head where a small metal square was imbedded into his flesh; Liara had one too.  
"Dang, does it hurt?" I asked, not looking forward to having something like that put into me.  
"It used to with the old L2s models, but the new L3s are quite safe." Kaiden finished.  
"Okay, but do I need to get these L3 implant nodes?" I asked, taking a glass of water from Liara.  
Kaiden saw this and paused for a moment, watching as if it reminded him of something.  
"Yeah you do!" Kaiden continued, returning to the present, "Unless you want to not move the box and keep having nosebleeds." Kaiden said, a smile on his face.  
"Good point." I answered as I stared grudgingly at the box.  
"Lt. Kaiden, please report to the command deck A.S.A.P." Joker's voice boomed through the P.A. system.  
"On my way Joker." Kaiden responded directing his voice skywards, "We'll talk about the implants later." Kaiden said to me then gave a curt nod to Liara, then headed for the elevator.  
"Thanks again for the help." I called as the elevator door began to close. Kaiden nodded to me before the doors closed fully and the lift began its way upwards slowly. I sat down, then fell the rest of the way to the floor, laying spread eagle, letting my eyes close as I let all of my muscles relax. I chuckled aloud, enjoying the overall feeling and even in my exhausted state, I felt good.  
"Uh, Dante." Liara said.  
My eyes snapped open, I forgot that Liara was still here with me. She stared down at me, her head tilted slightly at an angle, looking at me curiously.  
"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked, "Or just like the view?" I added coyly, arching my eyebrows.  
"Yes, I mean no-!"Liara stuttered, here eyes bulging in alarm, "I mean I don't like the view, I do…no that's not what I mean." Liara continued babbling, her cheeks flushing a violet purple color, "I…ugh." Liara sighed, looking away from me, a note of sadness in her voice.  
I stopped smiling, feeling my joke had now become a barb. I rolled over and slowly stood up.  
"Hey, Liara, I'm sorry." I said softly, "I was playing, I didn't mean no harm, I'm sorry if I hurt you." I wanted to put my hand on her shoulder to reassure her, but I didn't think she would like that. She looked at me for a moment.  
"You're bleeding again." Liara said.  
"Again? What the heck." Pulling out the already bloody cloth from my pocket, I applied pressure to my nose. Liara moved away from me and sat down on a crate nearby. She seemed tired and worn out, more than just physically, she seemed like she had a lot weighing her down mentally.  
"You want to talk?" I calmly asked, sitting down on a nearby crate, the cloth still held to my bloody nose.  
"About what?" Liara replied.  
"About whatever is eating you." I managed to say between breaths.  
"Nothing is eati-oh." Liara began hotly. "Your human sayings are so confusing." She sighed, looking at me as if weighing her options. "I think I have feelings for Shepard, but it makes no sense logically, and we are from two different species with nothing in common." Liara finished in a rush of words that left me pondering how to answer.  
We sat there in silence, not speaking for a few minutes. I took the cloth away from my nose, checking to see if I was still bleeding. Liara waited for me to speak, but looked like she was uncomfortable with the whole situation.  
"Liara, love is unpredictable, chaotic, and confusing as hell at times, but it is great in so many ways." I finished with a smile.  
"You ever been in love Dante?" Liara asked.  
"Don't know. I hope I have been." I said, pointing to my skull.  
"I'm sorry, I forgot." Liara said looking away.  
"I forget all the time." I said smiling. Knowing, Liara laughed softly at the bad joke, but it helped her to relax.  
"Just tell him how you feel and be honest with yourself and to Shepard. At least you will know one way or another." I finished, adding, "I think the guy is a right pain in the ars-."  
A loud warning Kalxon cut off the rest of my sentence as red lights flashed in beat with the wail of the alarm.  
"All hands, battle stations!" Officer Pressly's voice blared overhead. "All hands be prepared to repel enemy boarders!" Pressly continued.  
I looked at Liara and she looked at me. We broke into a run for the elevator, heading for the command deck to do what we could to protect the ship or see how we could help.


	7. Adapting

Well here we are once again, all I can say is I hope they make a DLC to correct the ending to ME3. What a F%*ing jip! Different colored lights across the screen, REALLY!

Anyway that is not why you are here. I do not own ME3 or any of the affiliated props. Enjoy the story!

* * *

CHAPTER #7

Adapting

Everything had happened so fast that I still did not understand all of it. Liara and I arrived on the bridge of the ship, finding Pressly giving orders to the security teams. The whole room was on edge, two security teams stood at the front of the ship, near the helm, weapons pointed at the doorway leading out to the Feros docks. We approached Pressly, I looked to the doorway of the ship where a pounding noise was coming from. All the guards looked tense and on edge. A video display near Pressly showed a large group of people beating on the ship's door with steel poles, chunks of rock, and some even had bloody fists which continued to pound away on the door futile.  
"Damn." I said softly, continuing to watch the video.  
"Officer Pressly, how may we assist?" Liara said firmly.  
Pressly looked up from the data pad in his hands, his eyes looked over the both of us, he seemed to linger on me, his scowl deepening.  
"Dr. T'soni, assist Lt. Kaiden there at the entryway. Mr. Dante go to Medical and assist Dr. Chakwas." Pressly stated, his eyes going back to the data pad in his hand.  
Liara moved off towards the entryway; I remained where I was.  
"Sir I can fight." I stated.  
"No, you think you can fight and your biotics are insufficient." Pressly said, not even glancing at me. "You asked me what you could do to help, so what was not clear?" Pressly stated icily, his gaze unwavering.  
"No sir." I turned back towards the stairs heading back the way I had come.  
I was upset, but by the truth of his words I was lead to one depressing conclusion; I was useless.

One day later…

The colony at Feros was saved from the Geth and some killer plant that had used spores to turn the colonist into what was referred to as 'mutant zombies.' The Normandy was now on route to an ice planet called Noveria, where more Geth had been reported being seen. I sat on the medical table waiting for Dr. Chakwas to finish her check up on me. Not much was going on on the ship at the moment. Shepard had the whole team in the briefing room going through a debrief of the whole mission.  
"Your nosebleeds getting any better?" Dr. Chakwas asked, her hand pushing her shoulder length gray hair back.  
"They don't last as long, but yeah, they're still happening." I replied.  
"Your shocks still as powerful?"  
"No, the static shocks have been less bed since I have been discharging the build up more often."  
"How has your appetite been?"  
"The way Kaiden works me, I wouldn't care if it was still running if the mess served it up."  
"That hungry huh?" Dr. Chakwas said smiling.  
"Heck yeah!" I replied smiling.  
"Remember anything new?"  
"No, still nothing." I replied, the smile leaving my face.  
"These things take time, don't push yourself." Chakwas said in a comforting voice.  
"Yeah that's what I am afraid of. Everyone has some role or specialty, me on the other hand…" I let the thought trail off.  
The door whooshed open and Liara entered the medical room ending our conversation.  
"Give it time." Dr. Chakwas said, smiling reassuringly as she moved towards Liara.  
"Easier said." I muttered darkly, rolling my eyes.  
Dr. Chakwas walked over with Liara in tow.  
"Really Dr. Chakwas, I am all right, just tired." Liara said trying to steer towards the back part of the room where the door to her lab and all her data discs were.  
"You're swaying a bit too much for my tastes, please sit down." Dr. Chakwas said firmly; Liara sat obediently.  
"What happened to you?" I asked.  
"I saw Shepard's memories." Liara commented nonchalantly.  
"Short show hu—wait what?" My full attention on Liara, "You probed his mind?" I asked, my mind suddenly began to think of a possible way to solve my own problem.  
"I melded my mind into his and viewed the memories given to him by another asari." Liara turned towards me, "Why do you ask?" Liara then saw the questioning look on my face, "Oh." She said, surprise in her voice.  
"I think I understand where you're going here Dante." Dr. Chakwas said, putting down her data pad and moving towards Liara who was sitting on the exam table. "Would that work Dr. Tsoni?" Dr. Chakwas asked.  
"Have you heard of anything like this before?" I asked.  
"No, I-." Liara seemed a bit flustered, taking fire from both sides. "No, I have never heard of anything like you are suggesting, but I don't see why it would not work." Liara finished.  
"Would you be willing to try?" I asked hesitantly, unsure if she even wanted to. "If you don't want to, I understand." I said, not wanting to force her into this.  
Liara smiled and looked at me, "Thank you, but I have been wondering how you keep going." Liara said.  
"Oh, you mean this is your chance to dissect me." I said slyly with a serious look on my face.  
"What? No!" Liara said, alarm in her voice and panic on her face.  
"Let's try first shall we?" Dr. Chakwas said ending our discussion.  
Liara and I looked to each other then to Dr. Chakwas before nodding. Liara stood and walked to the middle of the room. I followed suit and stood facing Laira, a little over an arm's length away.  
"So what do I need to do?" I asked, nervous and apprehensive at the same time.  
Liara sighed then took a step towards me, "I need you to relax Dante. This should not take long Dr. Chakwas."  
Liara took another step towards me. I was nervous not knowing what to expect; Liara sensed this.  
"Relax Dante, I need you to relax for this to work." She said soothingly.  
She took another step toward me, grabbing my hands in hers. She was so close now, it was hard not to look at her. As tense as I was, I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply only to have Liara's scent fill my lungs. She smelled different but good. This did not help me relax, hell now I wanted distance because this was beyond awkward. My eyes snapped open only to see Liara's white and blue eyes staring into my eyes, our faces inches apart.  
"Relax Dante and embrace eternity!"  
Liara's eyes changed and became all black where they had been blue and white. All else fell away from me to be slowed down by darkness which kept pushing on me, threatening to overtake me; then the darkness surged away from me and I heard a scream. My mind suddenly burned as if on fire as thousands of images flooded into my conscience. I screamed in pain as each one fought to be at the forefront of my mind. I fell into blackness, all of it overloading my mind as I felt a heavy weight hit my back and the darkness consumed me.

My eyes slowly opened as I inhaled deeply. My eyes focused and I saw the all too familiar ceiling of the medical room on the Normandy. Propping myself up slowly, I avoided smacking my head, but then I noticed something warm touching my arm. Looking down, I was taken aback to find Liara sitting at the side of my exam table asleep. One of her hands was touching my arm while the other arm was being used as a pillow. I watched her breathing rise and fall slowly but steadily, her head nuzzled against her elbow. The tip of her head facing and her face turned towards me. She looked peaceful when asleep, I sighed but smiled.  
"Well I'm stuck." I muttered to no one in particular.  
I heard the door to the medical ward whoosh open and Dr. Chakwas walked in with a blanket in one arm and a data pad in the other that she was staring at very intently.  
"You stare at that any harder and you're going to run into something or someone Doc." I said quietly so not to wake Liara.  
I might as well have been yelling because Chakwas' head snapped up and she stopped in her tracks, "You're awake." She stated, surprise all over her face.  
"Shhhh-!" My finger to my lips, tilting my head towards Liara's sleeping form.  
Chakwas walked over to her desk depositing the blanket and data pad.  
"You fell all right? Any problems?" Chakwas said quietly, Liara still slept on, undisturbed by our conversation.  
"What happened?" I asked, not sure how I came to be here or how.  
"You don't know? You have been out for the last 18 hours while Liara was only out for two hours. She has been worried about you since the meld." Chakwas finished glancing at Liara.  
"Why? What happened?" I asked again.  
"Liara said she did not see anything but blackness then she said something happened and the both of you screamed then fell backwards." Chakwas said. "What happened when you melded with Liara?" Chakwas asked, not even calling Liara by her Doctor title.  
I thought back to when Liara had started melding with me, "It was all dark and then this bright…" I trailed off, my eyes unfocusing. Chakwas stood there, waiting for me to continue.  
"Dante?" Chakwas said softly.  
I remained unchanged, Chakwas placed her hand on my shoulder, squeezed firmly and said loudly, "Dante!"  
I jumped at least an inch, "What?" I shouted.  
Liara spirred by the shouting, sprang awake, "What's wrong?" Liara said, looking around the room in shock.  
"It's all right Little Wing." I said, smiling warmly.  
Liara's eyes bulged and Chakwas stood there, staring at me with an odd look on her face.  
"What? What's wrong?" I asked looking from Liara to Chakwas, but receiving no answer. Chakwas spoke first, "You just called Liara Little Wing."  
"What?" I asked, now confused.  
"Only my mother called me Little Wing and I have never told that to anyone before. How do you know that?"  
The way Liara's eyes focused on me made it feel hot in the room, "I know because…I remember her tucking me into bed and saying that to me." I finished with a confused look on my face, "but that makes no sense. She is your mom not mine, at least I hope not." I said smiling. Neither Liara nor Chakwas laughed, "Sorry, not funny." I said rubbing the back of my neck nervously.  
"What else do you recall?" Chakwas asked.  
"Um…I-." I stopped, a slow smile creeping across my face.  
"This!" I stated thrusting my palm outwards towards Chakwas' desk. Blue fire flared briefly all over my body as a blue sphere as big as a softball shot forth from my palm and scattered all the contents of the desk on the floor. Liara and Chakwas stood there open mouthed staring at me.  
"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air, then I started bleeding profusely out of my nose.

Later, after some tests and a lot of bloody tissues, Liara concluded that what had happened during the meld was that a feedback loop of sorts had occurred. In Liara's attempt to access my memories, Liara's memories had been looped into my mind. I was amazed that in the 20 seconds that Liara was in my mind, about 80 years of memories had been downloaded into my mind. While I was amazed that I now had a full understanding of biotics and standard technology, I was grateful that my brain had not exploded. The Normandy had arrived at Noveria, a planet covered in snow and ice. From what I had learned from Liara and several of the crew members, Noveria was a corporate controlled world where the rules were more lax on certain areas of research and development, for the right price that is.  
Since the mind meld, Lt. Kaiden, Liara, and even Wrex were helping me with my biotic training. Each took their time helping me to refine my techniques, but their training methods on the other hand, were all quite different. Liara and Kaiden were content to watch and point out weaknesses in my stance, angle, or type of biotic power which I was using to complete the specific goals and tasks they assigned to me. Wrex had a whole different way of training new and promising biotics.  
"Dante stand at the opposite end there." Wrex commanded in his deep gruff voice while pointing to a spot 15 feet away from him.  
"Sure." I walked, wiping blood from my nose.  
I got to where Wrex had been pointing, turning to see Wrex enveloped in blue flames, a wicked grin exposing all of his sharp teeth.  
"Um Wrex," I began, backing up slowly no liking how the Krogan stared at me. "So what do you want me to do? Move the box or what…?"  
My voice dropped as Wrex's grin became a frown. Wrex roared, thrusting his palm out sending a sphere of biotic energy right at me.  
"Shit!" I yelled, jumping to my left. The ball just barely missed me. "What the hell Wrex-oh shi-!" I shouted jumping from where I lay to dodge another ball of biotic energy.  
"Raid, pillage, and plunder, for tomorrow we die!" Wrex shouted over my pitiful cries and curses as another biotic ball sprang forth from his hand.  
"Fight weakling!" Wrex roared.  
"I don't have node implants you psycho toad!" I yelled at him standing up slowly, watching his every move for him to launch another biotic ball at me.  
I saw Liara, Kaiden, and even Garrus stand in the back, just watching.  
"Thanks for stopping the crazy toad with biotic powers guys." I muttered darkly under my breath.  
The flames covering Wrex slowly began to flicker and die as he strode towards me on heavy footstep at a time till he stood before me. I stared into his red eyes too tired and sore to care, but above all else, I was pissed at Wrex.  
"Even with the nodes you need every weapon you can get to fight and win. Buy yourself some armor on Noveria, and get some weapons from Ashley." Wrex stated, turning but stopped. "Next time I want a fight, not a game of tackle the Varren." Wrex finished as he turned and left.  
I slumped down to the deck just sitting, staring at the floor. Blood red drops fell to the floor from my nose. I reached for the blood stained cloth in my back pocket only to find it gone.  
"Here." Liara said handing me a clean cloth.  
"Thanks." I replied, accepting the cloth, applying it to my nose.  
"Let's get you cleaned up and then we will take a trip into Noveria. Shepard wants to see us." Liara said, politely offering a hand up.  
"Thanks." I said pulling myself up with Liara's help.  
Looking to the elevator I saw Garrus, Kaiden, and Wrex inside as the doors slid closed. I moved to the elevator heading to the crew quarters for a shower.  
"Dante, can we talk for a moment?"  
I turned to look at Liara, she seemed nervous. "Yeah sure Liara, what's on your mind?" I turned, walking back to Liara till I was about arms reach from her. She looked at me hesitantly.  
"I guess there is no easy way to say this but-."  
"This is about your memories right?" I ventured. Liara nodded. "While it is great that thanks to you I now understand Biotics, I feel like I'm watching most of your life, or like I'm reading your diary without your permission." I rubbed the back of me head, feeling guilty to say the least. "You saw nothing of my life?" I asked.  
"No, I saw nothing, but I am happy that I was able to help in some way. What I want to say is that please don't tell the others anything if they ask please." Liara told me calmly.  
"Hey, I'm no gossip." I stated, backing up while grinning, "At least I don't think I am." I let the thought trail off as a confused look clouded my face. I glanced to Liara to see her not smiling at my act. Sighing, I walked to Liara and stared into her eyes. "You have nothing to be ashamed of or to fear, none the less I will not tell the others." I finished.  
Liara nodded, saying her thanks as she began walking towards the elevator.  
"That doesn't mean I'm not going to blackmail you. That Turian who asked for your email address had some cute eyes, among other things." I teased as I walked by Liara.  
"Dante." Liara said in a worried tone.  
"Dibs on the shower!" I yelled, breaking into a run for the elevator.  
"Dante!" Liara yelled from behind me.  
I made it to the elevator doors only to be pushed into the wall beside them. I lay on the floor trying to process what had happened when Liara popped into view, smiling.  
"Not if I get there first!" Liara stated smugly, and then entered the elevator.  
I rose slowly, "No biotic pushing doing it!" I yelled only to see the elevator doors close.  
"Wow, she got you good." A female voice said.  
I looked to see Tali standing there looking at me. If not for the face mask, I swear I could see her smiling.  
"Tali, you're a tech expert right?" I asked, a wicked grin spreading across my face.  
"I guess you could say that." Tali replied, tilting her head as if wondering where this was going.  
"Good, now come over here and help me shut down the elevator. Stupid smurf, I'll get the last laugh yet!"  
"This is only going to end badly." Tali muttered.

Liara, Kaiden, Shepard, Tali, Garrus, and I all exited the Normandy and made our way through the various cargo crates to the entrance of the hub that works as the main office and headquarters for all the activities and development projects going on across Noveria. All six of us made our way to the entrance, three security guards waiting for us. Two human females and a male Turian all stood eyeing the lot of us suspiciously. The middle aged Asian woman spoke first,  
"Welcome to port. While you are here, please obey any orders by the security guards or any of the administrative directors. Also, we will need to confiscate your weapons while you are in port."  
The two security guards to either side stepped towards the group. Shepard whipped his pistol out, leveling it at the nearest guard,  
"I keep my weapons with me at all times!"  
The whole group drew their weapons while Kaiden and Liara's bodies became engulfed in blue biotic fire. The three security guards backed up slowly, weapons trained on our group.  
"Stand down before you get added to this Spector's kill count; besides it's six to three." Shepard said smugly.  
"Bullshit. There are no human Spectors ma'am."She then looked at Shepard smiling wickedly, her shotgun pointing at Shepard. "Oh and it's five to three dumbass!" She nodded indicating someone behind Shepard.  
"Dante!" Shepard growled out angrily.  
"Hey, scre-." I started.  
"Captain Not'Suio stand down! Spectors are allowed weapons on Noveria!" A voice boomed over the P.A. system.  
I breathed out the breath I had been holding and lowered my arms; at least the danger was over. A hand shot out and grabbed my shirt and jacket, jerking me forward till I was face to face with Shepard.  
"What the hell was that?" Shepard yelled in my face. "How are you going to help with your hands in the air? We're on an alien planet where we can be attacked at any time and you're acting like some damn tourist!" Shepard glared at me inches away from each other's faces.  
"Good thing we're here then." I said quietly, but firmly. "Because I can't shoot people without a gun, my biotic lack implants, and I won't make it without some armor. Then again, I might live longer if you weren't trying to pick a fight with everyone that gave you a hard time or didn't give you what you want, sir." I hissed venomously.  
Shepard stared at me, anger in his eyes that would kill, if looks could. Shepard relaxed his hold, saying loudly, "Bring a side arm next time at least, clear?"  
"Yes sir." I replied, then added more quietly, "Just make sure Officer Pressly and Chief Williams get the same message sir."  
Shepard nodded, turning he headed up the stairs with Kaiden and Tali in tow. Garrus and Liara stood looking at me; Garrus had a smirk across his face.  
"What?" I asked extending my arms out to my side.  
"Nothing. At least you didn't act like you did have a gun."  
"Yeah I may have amnesia, but I know better than that." I looked to Liara, an annoyed look across her face.  
"Liara, you okay?"  
Liara shot me an annoyed look, "You tell me, is getting stuck in the Normandy's elevator okay?"  
"No." I replied, turning away from both Liara and Garrus, my hand covering my smile.  
"Liara." Kaiden called. He walked towards us with a worried look on his face.  
Liara headed for Kaiden, I made to follow, but I felt Garrus' three fingered hand on my shoulder, holding me back.  
"What happened between you two?"  
"Not much, I just beat her to the showers, that's all." I stated with a sly grin across my face.  
"That's not what I meant."  
I turned to Garrus confused. "How so?" I asked.  
"She seems like she is more herself around you than anyone else on the ship."  
Garrus and I looked over to Liara and Kaiden.  
"We met and were trapped together at the dig site in the Artemis Tau Cluster, it was trial by fire for me and her." I stated, turning back towards Garrus, his brows arched.  
"No I meant you two compliment each other."  
"How so?" I asked.  
"Ugh." Garrus groaned. "Never mind, let's get going." Garrus turned to where Shepard and Tali stood talking to a woman behind the counter. I followed behind Garrus, his words echoing in my head.

The Hanar store owner here at Noveria did not have a lot of human armor suits, but the ones he did have were top of the line. Kaiden and Liara gave me different suits to try on for flexibility and overall fit. Kaiden kept helping me fix straps and giving me tips. Liara gave some input here and there, but her mind was elsewhere. I ended up with an Alkel Line body suit, which has more shields than armor, so it was lighter overall in weight, and as long as my shields did not give out, I would be okay.  
"If your shields do fail, find cover and they will recharge in less than five seconds guaranteed." The Hanar beamed proudly, its in light glowing. "Can this one be of anymore service?"  
"Not unless you know a good neurosurgeon for biotics, but thank you for your service." I said hauling the cases containing the new armor off the counter.  
"Is this one joking or serious?" The Hanar asked quietly.  
Exchanging looks between Liara and Kaiden I nodded.  
"There is one here that this one knows of that can perform the task you need for a price."  
"I'll handle this, you two wait outside." Kaiden nodded towards me and Liara.  
The two of us left the Hanar's shop and sat in silence watching the blizzard rage outside.  
"You want to talk about it?" I waited, but Liara remained quiet staring out into the swirling white oblivion.  
"A decade." Liara said quietly.  
"Uh, a decade?"  
"It has been over a decade since I last saw my mother." Liara turned staring at me, "We did not end on a good note and I fear that it will be worse this time." Liara finished looking away.  
"Your mother, Lady Benezia, is here?"  
"She's in league with Saren and I may have to confront her." Liara stared at her feet, a cold emotionless mask.  
We sat there for a while not saying anything, just watching the world around us.  
"She loves you."  
"What?" Liara stared at me.  
"From what I've seen." I smiled, twitching my eyebrows skywards while tapping my temple, "Your mother loves you and has always had your best wishes at heart. She may not agree with your career choice, but she does love you." I nudged her arm with my elbow reassuringly.  
"Thanks Dante." Liara smiled a sweet smile looking into my eyes kindly.|  
"Dante! Liara!" Kaiden called. "Dante, I got the name of the neurosurgeon, we're all set to get you the implants. Liara, Shepard is waiting near the garage for you, along with Wrex."  
We stood and gathered our things, and Liara turned to leave.  
"Liara!" She turned and looked back to me, "Best of luck with your mother!"  
She nodded and left. As Kaiden and I headed to our own destination, I couldn't shake that feeling in my gut that things were not going to end well. This feeling stayed with me till it was drowned out by the anesthesia as the surgery to install the L3 Biotic nodes began with the first cut into my flesh.


	8. Live Fire

Once again I own nothing of ME3, Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER # 8

**Live Fire**

"Again!" Wrex yelled.  
"Ugh!" I shouted, thrusting my fist at a crate 20 feet away. Blue flames covered my body and flared as the biotic energy pulsed forward from my fist and struck the crate and slammed it into the wall 10 feet away. Wrex strode towards me and stopped looking to the back of the vehicle bay where we had set up several crates for biotic practice.  
"Better." Wrex grunted.  
He thrust his arm out with blue flames rolling off his body as a crate sped down range and shattered against the wall. Several of the larger chunks hit the Mako and one piece landed on Garrus' stomach as he lay halfway under the Mako.  
"Bong! Ugh!" Both Wrex and I looked to see Garrus pull himself out from under the Mako. "Watch it!" he barked, his dark eyes fixed on the two of us.  
Wrex grunted, a wicked grin spreading across his face. Turning back to me, Wrex stared down at me, his red eyes cold and calculating as always.  
"But you're still weak overall. The implants will help, but they won't win the battle for you." Wrex stated casually; I nodded holding his gaze. "We're done here, clean up this mess, then go see Ashley." Wrex turned and headed towards the elevators.  
Exhaling, I began the process of moving the various crates back into their original places and collecting the larger pieces of the crate that Wrex smashed. I made my way to Garrus and the Mako, picking up the odd piece here and there.  
"Try to aim before you start throwing stuff next time." Garrus rolled out from under the Mako, a socket wrench in his hand.  
"I'll make the effort Garrus, but Wrex is your problem." Grinning, I crouched down, handing Garrus a nearby rag.  
"Thanks." He said sitting up, grabbing the rag and wiping his hands. "You are getting better with your biotics, even if you're not some Krogan Battlemaster."  
"Thanks, but Wrex's right about my biotics not winning a fight for me." I stood up sighing loudly. "That being said, I better go see Ashley before she threatens to shoot me."  
"Back to work for me too." Garrus laid down and slid under the Mako.  
"Later Garrus." I called as I headed for the opposite end of the Normandy's vehicle bay.

Ashley sat by the table with several weapons dismantled before her.  
"Chief Williams." I said politely, standing a good three feet away; more as a show of respect that fear, though watching Ashley with a sniper rifle was enough to fear her. "Can I use the target drone and a pistol chief?" I stood waiting quietly.  
"Go for it." Ashley turned from the table handing me the laser pistol. "Remember to charge it afterwards."  
"Understood chief." I nodded curtly, holding the pistol to my side.

I walked to the back corner of the bay with the pistol and grabbed a ball the size of a cantaloupe. Switching the device on, the ball left my outstretched hand and floated upwards, making a gentle whirring sound; soon it was five feet above me.  
"Select difficulty." A computerized voice asked tonelessly.  
"Medium."  
Pushing the thermo clip into the pistol's slot, the whirring sound grew louder as the whole ball changed from a clear color to a bright red, zipping around the area, going faster and faster.  
"Begin!" The drone said, and then zipped away.

30 minutes later…

"76% accuracy rating, do you wish to continue?" the drone asked, hovering a few feet away.  
"No," I said breathing heavily.  
The drone faded back to its grey color and settled on the floor. Picking it up, I walked back to where Ashley was still working on various weapons. I placed the drone and the pistol into their respective chargers.  
"Chief, the gear is stowed and charging."  
Ashley nodded, her eyes never leaving the sniper rifle she had disassembled in front of her. "Your score?" she asked.  
"76%"  
"Breathe out when you squeeze the trigger and you'd do better."  
Ashley's focus remained on the sniper rifle in front of her as she said all this.  
"Understood chief." I nodded before turning and striding away. "Stuck up…" I breathed under my breath.  
"Dante!" I whirled around facing Ashley as her eyes locked onto mine.  
"You got a minute?" she asked nodding towards a large crate by her table.  
I nodded, walking back and sitting on the indicated crate. Ashley began to reassemble the sniper rifle on piece at a time. Ashley struck me as someone who liked to finish what she started before moving onto something else. While not a bad quality, I sat silently for the next five minutes. I guessed that whatever she wanted to say, she was debating on how to say it. When the rifle lay complete before her, Ashley turned towards me, "Dante, have you talked to Liara lately since Noveria?" she asked, her voice neutral with no hint of the usual sarcasm.  
"No, to be honest, I haven't really seen her much since Noveria, let alone talked to her."  
Ashley nodded, remaining quiet. "Do you know what happened on Noveria?"  
"No, but I have heard Liara found her mother; I take it didn't go well?"  
Ashley did not respond, merely sighed instead. "This is not for me to say, but please won't you talk to her?" Ashley finished, looking me in the eye.  
"You seem more worried than me, why don't you go see her?"  
"I am probably not the best person she would want to see now."  
"Why's tha-, oh." A memory of Liara's surfaced to answer the question. "No, that's understandable."  
Ashley stared, a confused look playing across her face. "What?"  
"Nothing, I'll go and check on her. Thanks for telling me Ashley." I nodded, making for the elevator.  
"Dante!" Ashley yelled.  
"Yeah chief?"  
"Make sure the chargers are on next time." Ashley said cocking her eyebrows.  
I cringed at making such a simple mistake. "Understood." I nodded and Ashley nodded back.

I made it to the elevator and pushed the button for the floor above. Leaning against the wall of the elevator, thinking again of Liara's memory that surfaced a short time ago.  
"Frick, he is such an ass," I muttered as the doors slid open and I stepped out.  
I made my way through the ship to the medical wing. Passing through the medical room I nodded towards Dr. Chakwas, who sat at her desk looking over some documents.  
"She's not-" Dr. Chakwas started as I opened the back door where Liara had converted the old storage room into a small but modest research lab. The room however looked nothing like a research lab. The floor and table had empty liquor bottles along with various wrappers and data pads scattered everywhere around the room.  
"What the hell?" I stood there looking at the normally clean room in a state of utter disaster. "Where is she?"I rounded to see Dr. Chakwas putting down the data file she's been reading.  
"She left about 15 minutes ago." She stood, walking towards me. "She's been here working non stop on one thing or another for the past three days. When she got back she seemed okay, but she's come out less and less lately."  
I stood there at the foot of the mess scratching the back of my head more out of frustration than discomfort, "I'll wait inside, never mind, screw waiting."  
Sighing loudly, I strode in taking care not to step on anything fragile. Shaking my head I activated the audio on my Omni-tool and scrolled through the songs Tali had pulled for me. Selecting a song I had already listened to, I closed my eyes hitting the play button. As I let the music fill the room, I began to bob my head to the quick beat and began the much needed cleaning job for the room.  
~20 Minutes Later  
I stood in a decent looking research lab. I sat on a crate near the back admiring my handy work. The door whooshed open and Liara entered the room only to stop dead in her tracks upon seeing the room and its sole occupant. Pausing the song playing from my Omni-tool, I stood nodding towards a confused Liara.  
"Wha-what happened?" Liara stammered looking about the room.  
"That's what I want to know too. You keep the lab ship shape, but this place was a pain to clean."  
Liara moved towards the table not looking at me,  
"I'm sorry Dante, but I'm busy right now." Liara picked up a data pad from a pile.  
"Busy with what?"  
"A couple different things." Liara said not even looking at me.  
This was a lie as I had skimmed the data on the pads as I picked up and sorted them by content.  
"Liara, are you okay?"  
She stopped, her shoulders slouching as she sighed quietly and turned slowly back towards me.  
"Dante, I'm fine, Asiri have certain beliefs on death we do not mourn the passing of those that we love; we accept it as a part of life." She became quiet as a small sad smile played across her face.  
"Liara." I moved closer to her, my gut felt tight and clenched; something was very wrong, her whole posture screamed it. Tilting my head, I forced Liara to meet my eyes.  
"Liara, what happened on Noveria?" I asked quietly placing a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.  
Liara met my gaze, but remained silent. "Liara, please." I placed both hands on her shoulders, "What's wrong?"  
"Dante, I killed my mother on Noveria."  
Time always flies when you're having fun, time crawls when you're waiting, but when Liara said she killed her mother, time froze. She went on to explain how the mission had progressed after we had last spoke on Noveria. She told me about how she, Garrus, and Shepard fought through Geth troops on their way to the Peak 13 Research Facility, then how they found not only survivors, but how they found Rachni as well; an insect species that had almost overrun the galaxy several centuries ago. She continued with how they confronted Lady Benezia; Liara's mother. While Liara did not deliver the killing blow, she had nonetheless fought against her own mother. She continued by telling me how her mother had reverted back to her old self, warning them about Saren and telling Liara that she loved her before she died. Liara finished by telling how Shepard had let the Rachni Queen go, saying how it would be a powerful ally. We both sat there on a crate near the back of the room. All the while she seemed distant as if she was not there.  
"Liara, are you going to be okay?" I asked, knowing full well that is was a stupid question, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No, Dante. I will remember my mother for who she was before she was swayed by Saren's corruption." She said smiling sadly.  
"Anything else you want to talk about Liara?" Her eyes briefly glanced down towards the corners of her eyes.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I know what happened between you, Ashley, and Shepard after Feros." I said tapping the side of my head, indicating my mind and the memories of hers that had been downloaded to my mind.  
LIara smiled knowingly, "I always wondered if you received all my memories or just the ones that stood out."  
"I just remembered it after talking to Ashley." I said leaning back against a crate, looking to the ceiling.  
"He made his choice between the two of us when we confronted Shepard about it. Both Ashley and myself wanted him for ourselves." Liara sighed looking downward, "He chose her." Liara said with no emotion in her voice.  
"I know." I recalled the whole event in my mind from Liara's eyes.  
We sat there not saying much till I broke the silence, "For what it's worth," Liara looked up from the floor, me still staring skyward, "Shepard's an ass." I said looking at Liara with a wicked smile playing across my lips and face. Liara smiled despite herself.  
"I agree." Liara said, closing her eyes and letting out a tired sigh.  
I glanced skyward smiling at Liara's reply. I felt a pressure on my chest, and then it got heavier. Snapping my head downwards, I saw Liara now laying on my chest with a slow steady breathing rate that meant she was asleep.  
"Great." I sighed now that she had me pinned between her and the crate I was using as a back rest.  
My sigh reached her head tendrils causing her to stir. I panicked thinking quick, a memory came to my mind and I acted on it. Reaching down, I began to softly scratch Liara's back while humming softly. Liara relaxed muttering something about her mother. I continued rubbing her back humming softly, when Liara started to snore. Filing this little tidbit away for later use, I leaned back feeling myself drift off as well, and soon I fell asleep, my arm resting on her back as we both entered dreams, seeing a loving mother neither of us would ever see again.

Gunfire echoed all around the room as bullets hit the wall or sped past. Up against the wall behind the side of the door, leaning out, my assault rifle barked as round after round shot down the hall.  
"Frickin' stalemate!" I shouted, leaning back into cover before my cover became plastered by more bullets from down the hall. _Frickin' hallway._ I leaned out firing again.  
"Stay off this channel!" Shepard said into my suit's earpiece.  
"Tactical data only!" Garrus added.  
"There are five left." Liara stated calmly, firing her pistol down the hallway then releasing a warp ball of biotic energy after an unseen target. "Four to go." Liara stated, settling back into cover as a hail of gunfire sprayed where she had been.  
"How many grenades do we have left?" Shepard called over the tactical net.  
"Two." Garrus replied.  
"None here." Liara stated.  
"One." I responded.  
"I have none." Shepard finished.  
Garrus popped up from behind a crate, popping off a quick shot with his sniper rifle before ducking back down.  
"Here's the plan." Shepard started, laying out the plan.  
Garrus popped up lobbing a grenade while Liara and I leaned out from cover. Spraying the area at the end of the hallway while Liara released a biotic singularity which began to pull al the loose objects towards it, including two of the mercs that were close to the left side. They fought against the pull; winning and breaking free, only to have the grenade detonate by them. The high yield blast knocked both out of sight. The other two were knocked off their feet, but were only stunned. One stood shakily to his feet looking around.  
"Stay down!" I yelled, blue biotic energy swirling off my body as I released the energy, thrusting my palm out.  
The effect was instantaneous; the merc flew backwards into the wall with a loud audible crack. Liara and I ran forward, weapons in front of us as we neared the end of the hallway. Liara hooked left, I turned right. The merc I threw I could hear gasping through his suit's speaker while his parter held his pistol up pointing haphazardly at me as he tried to stand. A burst barked from my rifle as the merc slumped to the floor dead. I turned to my biotic throw victim, his speaker still broadcasting his gurgling and wet coughing. I scanned the area, not finding anymore targets.  
"Area clear." Liara called over the TAC-net.  
"Understood. Dante, area clear?" Shepard asked. A single round burst from my rifle silenced the merc.  
"Clear commander." I replied.  
Kneeling down, I began searching the mercs for credits, datapads, weapons, and anything else we could sell, use, or cash in. Shepard had said the reason for this was to ensure the weapons stayed out of the wrong hands; what he didn't say was that the money he got for selling most of this stuff went to a private account that stayed off the books. But Shepard used the money to buy what we could not find or the Alliance would not supply. Downloading a couple of credits and grabbing the two weapons off of one merc, I then began to search the merc who had died last. Downloading a large amount of credits to my omni-tool, I then pulled a data pad out of a side pouch on the merc. Turning it on, a video began to play of a human girl saying about how she was so excited about her brother coming home. I turned it off, sighing loudly.  
Looking to the man, "Wrong place, wrong time pal." I said from my kneeling position in front of the dead man.  
"Dante." I felt a slight pressure on my shoulder.  
Turning, I saw Liara standing above looking down with concern in her eyes behind her face mask.  
"Yeah." I said, pocketing the data pad and grabbing the shotgun the merc had.  
"Find anything interesting?" Liara asked as we began to head out of the building.  
"Some credits and the weapons they had."  
"So that one had a sister." Liara said.  
I stopped, sighing as I turned to face Liara. "It doesn't help any that my curiosity gets the better of me. I know that if it came down to me or him, I will shoot no question, but it does not help knowing that I'm killing someone's son or daughter." I finished, shaking my head.  
Liara looked at me a moment before speaking, "Your enemy is always going to be someone special to someone, but their choices define them as your choices define you."  
"Thanks."  
"Dante, Liara," Garrus called from down the hallway, "The commander is waiting."  
"When is he not waiting?" I muttered to Liara while to Garrus I shouted, "Understood, be there soon."  
Garrus nodded, walking out of sight.  
"Come on; let's go before he leaves us behind." I inclined my head, letting her take the lead as we departed the now empty merc base.

~On the Normandy  
"So your people got 'neutered' for saving the galaxy from invading insects?" I asked not believing Wrex's short version of history.  
"What do you want, an extra vid on the damn thing?" Wrex growled out.  
"No! No, it's just are your people really dying out?" I asked questioningly, unsure of whether to start running now or wait to see if he took offense to my questions.  
"We're sure not getting any stronger. My people are not interested in rebuilding; they're only interested in fighting for creds." He finished, a mixture if anger and pain in his voice.  
"I'm sorry Wrex-."  
He stepped forward suddenly, his face in mine, "I don't want your pity." He growled out. "My people brought this on themselves, as the Turians and the Salarian are to blame, just as my people are." He glared at me before backing up. "Finish cleaning up, we're done with biotic practice for today."  
Turning, he strode over to his usual spot in the vehicle bay. I grabbed the cleaning gear and began the all too familiar task of cleaning while I listened to the songs on my omni-tool. Finishing the task, I made my way up to the medical wing.  
"Attention, all hands, we are now heading to a hostile planet, all crew are to go to battle ready stations." Joker's voice called throughout the ship as yellow lights flashed and crew members rushed to their posts. I turned, making my way back down to the vehicle bay where my locker with my weapons and armor resided. The elevator proceeded downward ever so slowly. My stomach felt queasy, yet it felt good to know where to go and what to do. The door slid down and I walked out seeing Wrex, Ashley, Tali, and Garrus all standing by their lockers prepping their various weapons and double checking the armor and shield systems. I nodded to Tali as she sat checking a new upgrade for the shotgun she had installed.  
"What's going on?"  
"Shepard got a lead on Saren."  
"Really now?" I said starting to put on my armor.  
"Where are we heading?" I asked.  
"Virmire." Shepard stated from behind me.  
I turned to see Shepard accompanied by Alenko and Liara. I stopped mid-strap hearing that word.  
"Where?" I asked.  
"Virmire." Liara repeated.  
"Dante, you alright?" she asked, looking at me with an odd expression.  
"No, I'm good. Could you strap me though please?" I nodded towards a strap near the back of my suit. "Thanks." I said.  
Twisting and turning, the suit fit to my body nicely. Switching on my shields, I then tested the shield compositors, they checked out at full strength. Stashing my assault rifle and pistol on my suits holsters, I turned seeing Liara strapping her armor on.  
Getting next to her I asked, "May I?" Indicating the straps near the back.  
"I've got them, but thank you for the offer Dante." Liara said smiling.  
"Dante!" Garrus called over from the Mako.  
Walking over, Garrus had me go into the Mako's turret, running through the check list making sure the various weapon systems worked.  
"All crew!" Joker's voice boomed through the ship's PA system. "The LZ is hot, I repeat, hot!"  
Glancing down to Garrus in the driver's seat, he motioned all clear and to hop out.  
"The Normandy will be making a covert Mako drop." Joker's voice boomed out. "T-minus 10 minutes to drop." The V.I.'s voice stated.  
Stepping out of the Mako, Shepard had the whole group assembled.  
"-the council has not given any other information on the planet or the Salarian S.R.T. team that sent the distress call." Shepard paused, noting Garrus and myself joining the group. "The only reason the council decided to share this information with us is because Saren has some special interest here, that's why the S.R.T. team was here to begin with. For all we know, Saren has left and the council sent us to pick up their spy team. Either way, enemy AA batteries have been detected, so we're making a drop in the Mako. Liara, Tali, you're with me in the Mako, the rest of you are to stand by till we disable the AA batteries. Now let's kick some ass!" Shepard yelled.  
The group dispersed as the rest of the group headed to the back of the ship. Shepard and Tali got into the Mako. Liara stood outside the hatch, she looked back to where I stood near the elevator. As our eyes met, I nodded, smiling at her, she gave me a nervous smile in return as she put on her helmet as the visor darkened. Pressing the com button on my helmet, I opened a channel to Liara.  
"Liara?"  
"What Dante?"  
She leaned down to enter the Mako.  
"You know you snore right?"  
A metallic thus echoed in the bay as Liara swore loudly as I stood there laughing. Liara slammed the hatch shut. I opened the com channel again.  
"Liara." I called, not expecting an answer. "Take care of yourself, I will see you groundside Liara." I closed the com as the alarm sirens sounded as the drop doors hissed open and the Mako rolled backwards till it dropped out of sight.

I walked down the ramp from the Normandy, a cool sea breeze washed over my face, my helmet under my arm. I savored the smell. The recycled air on the Normandy was fine and dandy, but it did not smell like anything; it was bland. I made my way down the ramp, stepping into a foot of sea water. Garrus and I exited the Normandy last, making our way through the water to where Shepard, Ashley, Kaiden, and Wrex stood talking to a Salarian. As we drew closer I heard Wrex's voice,  
"My people are not a mistake! If there is a cure, it needs to be given to the Krogan, not destroyed." Wrex snarled in the Salarian's face before turning and stomping away from the group.  
"He's not going to be a problem is he? We have enough angry Krogan as it is." He asked Shepard.  
"I'll talk to him in a bit." Shepard replied.  
"You sure about that commander?"  
Ashley looked towards Wrex as he stood looking out on the cove that the Normandy had landed in.  
"I'll be ok-bam!" A shotgun retort drowned out the last of Shepard's words. We all turned to see Wrex with his shotgun out. _BAM!_ Another round went off as Wrex shot at the water meaninglessly, not even aiming.  
"I'll signal if there are any problems."  
Ashley nodded content with Shepard's reply as he walked off towards the Salarian supply officer. I stood there no sure what to do. _BAM!_ Another shotgun retort echoed through the camp making a people flinch, including myself. Glancing around, I noticed a pile of round container lids laying stacked off to the side. Glancing from the lids to Wrex, a smile slowly spread across my lips as an idea took form. I grabbed the whole pile of firm plastic lids which upon closer inspection were about the size of the Mako's rims, but were only about a half inch thick. _Perfect._ I thought as I took the pile, much to one Salarian's protests. I brushed him aside, telling him to put it on Shepard's tab.  
"What?" was the Salarian's only response as I kept walking, thanking him.  
I made my way past members of Shepard's team and the Salarian S.T.G. members, more than one giving me odd looks as I made a beeline toward Wrex who everyone was giving a wide berth, to say the least. I got ten feet away from Wrex. Stopping, I put the lids down, holding onto two of them. Wrex glanced at me briefly before looking back to his shotgun sight. Taking one of the lids, I threw it hard and fast and watched as it sailed 20 feet over the crowd at about four feet above the water. _BAM!_ The lid exploded into little pieces. I looked to Wrex; his shotgun barrel still fixed on where the lid had been. Wrex glanced at me questioningly.  
"Helps to have something to shoot at."  
I tossed the other lid in my hand up in the air a few inches before catching it. I raised my eyebrows questioningly. Wrex looked at me for a moment before nodding. I began chucking one lid after another out over the water as Wrex blew one lid after another out of the air. I grabbed the last two lids; I chucked one, adding a bit of biotic push, giving it a boost in speed. Wrex blasted this one without difficulty. Blue biotic energy engulfed my body as I drew back my arm.  
"Hit this." I muttered; the biotic energy growing as I prepared to use the energy to throw the last lid clear out of the cove. I stepped to throw only to stop as someone grabbed my arm from behind. I turned to see Shepard there holding me. Shepard looked to Wrex before glancing towards me.  
"Take a break Dante, the adults need to talk." Shepard said moving past me to Wrex.  
"Sure thing." I muttered darkly sitting down in the sand as Shepard and Wrex stood talking a few feet away.  
Sitting there listening to the constant waves washing up on the beach and thinking without Wrex's shotgun retorts this whole area would be a great getaway.  
"Saren has a cure, this could save the Krogan. Help me out Shepard, the lines are real blurry." Wrex's voice dragged me back to reality.  
Glancing over toward the two, my adrenaline spiked; both Wrex and Shepard had their pistols drawn, leveling them at one another.  
"If I give you an order, you follow it. Understood?" Shepard said; his tone cold and unflinching.  
I stood slowly, making my way around from behind Wrex.  
"You have done more for me than even my own family." Wrex said, still pointing his pistol at Shepard.  
"Those aren't your people Wrex. They are Krogan that have been brain washed by Saren!" Shepard's pistol remained pointing at Wrex unflinching.  
"But his cure could save the Krogan and unite the clans!" Wrex said heatedly.  
"Saren can't be allowed to have this cure Wrex. If you're not with me on this, then you're against m-."  
"Why not both?" I asked, standing where both could see me, a few feet away as I slowly made my way towards them my arms open.  
Both looked to me, their eyes darting back and forth between me and each other.  
"What?" Shepard ground out.  
"A cure is a cure. It is more that you don't want Saren to use it for his own ends, right?"  
"Yeah, the Salarians just don't want Saren using it to build his own Krogan army." Shepard stood slowly, his weapon still trained on Wrex, but now he was more relaxed.  
"Wrex, those are not your people, and even if this cure is genuine, what do you think Saren will do after it is over? Let your people go?"  
Wrex stood there, his gun fixed on Shepard, his head tilted in thought, "No, this is not what my people need. Last time we were rewarded for out efforts, the council fixed us."  
"Ok then, let's all relax. I have an idea about how we can all get what each of us wants."  
Both looked to the other nodding before lowering their weapons.  
"What's your plan Dante?"  
"Send in another shadow team, but this one's primary goal is to find and ascertain whether this cure is viable for the Krogan. To that extent, I believe Wrex should go with the second team."  
This would be the breaker; Wrex was a loose cannon to say the least. Having him go with a team made the Salarian captain nervous, who was right to be worried with Wrex pulling a gun on Shepard; everyone's worry was not unfounded.  
"Okay then; Garrus, Liara, you're with me. Aiden, you remain with the Normandy and the bomb. Ashley will work comms with the Salarians. Wrex, Tali, and Dante will enter the shadow and look for the cure then meet up with shadow for extraction."  
"Wait, what?" I turned to face Shepard.  
"You came up with the idea, so you get to go along with the team." Smiling smugly, Shepard smacked me on the shoulder. "Consider this one the job training."  
"Thanks." I muttered.  
Shepard addressed the assembled group issuing orders and then conferring with his Salarian counterpart. All around me people moved with a purpose.  
"Dante." Wrex approached with Tali in tow, "You ready?"


	9. The End

So…here is how it ends:

They attack Saren's base and in doing so Dante comes face to face with the Reaper Sovereign, who uses the beacon to probe Dante mind. In doing so Sovereign unlocks Dantes memories. Dante is a marine from our world in 2010 and served in several campaigns in the Middle East. Guarding a research lab working with black holes, he got sucked into one. Kaiden dies at Virmire defending the bomb and Wrex destroys the cloning based cure for the Krogan.

With his memories unlocked Dante who knows how the game ends plans accordingly. When the Normandy docks back at the Citadel Dante romances Liara, slow dancing with her, lemons ensue. Giving her his necklace, Dante grabs his armor and leaves the ship; an hour later the Normandy departs for Illos. Dante hides in the water pools beside the mini-relay during the Geth attack then joins Shepard's group as they exit the mini-relay.

Together Shepard, Dante, Liara and Ashley all fight their way to the boss level. As the four of them fight Saren/Sovereign, Sovereign in the last moment opens a wormhole attempting to suck Dante into it so he cannot change what is to come. Liara grabs Dante and Shepard grabs onto Liara using a nearby metal pillar as a base. But it is not enough and the three of them continue to get sucked in. The pillar bends due to the weight so Dante does what he knows what is right. Using throw, Dante pushes Liara and Shepard away as the wormhole shallows Dante.

Next scene the readers reads is Dante back in our reality, questioning his mental state, wondering if it was real. Dante is playing Mass Effect 2 and sees Liara, she is wearing his necklace on the outside of her dress on Illium.

I want to say thank you to everyone that commented on my FanFiction story. If you are interested in reading other stories I am working on please visit me on FictionPress at: com/u/763452/Del_Mon

Until next time, Take Care!


End file.
